Por más que Estemos Separados
by ArikaFD
Summary: Sacro Imperio Romano se ha ido a la guerra, dejando a la pequeña Italia Esperando. Pero ocurrió un grave accidente que cambiará sus vidas. ¿Podrá Prusia asumir las consecuencias? Intento de Summary, nueva en FF. Mi primer Long fic de SIRxChibitalia. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, Me presento; Mi nombre es Arika, vengo de los foros Dz y Cz de hacer fic's y finalmente creé mi cuenta en FanFiction. Disfruten, sean amables conmigo pues… e-es mi primera vez escribiendo Hetalia.

NOTA: He puesto a Italia como niña de una vez, ya que, aunque me guste el yaoi, se me hace extraño tener que estar escribiendo sobre un niño que se creía niña ewe –cofcoftravesticof- (?)

Sin mas nada que decir~Adelante!

Capitulo siguiente la otra semana -3-

**Advertencias:** Fragmentos del manga y algo de la serie. Inspirado en el video "Por más que estemos separados" e "Hilo rojo" ambos subtitulados por las chicas de AinoFansub.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, tooodos son del todopoderoso Himaruya que me los prestó para hacer esta babosada :B

* * *

**[Por más que estemos Separados]**

- _Italia, te prometo que volveré!_

Fueron esas las últimas palabras del Sacro Imperio Romano, antes de adentrarse en lo que hoy, forma parte del presente.

**La guerra De los 30 Años**.

Yacía en el suelo, sin fuerzas, para poder mover siquiera sus pequeñas manos.

Con una espada clavada en el pecho, el Sacro Imperio no resistiría por mucho. Una sonrisa victoriosa y una mirada de lamento se reflejaron en los rostros de Francia y Austria.

- Es tu fin, Sacro Imperio Romano... - Murmuró Francia, cerca de la oreja de su oponente.

**. . .**

_- Italia, Hablando en serio, ¿No quieres formar conmigo el Imperio Romano?.- Sacro Imperio le miró a los ojos, ofreciendole su mano._

_La pequeña solo logró asentir._

_- ¡No quiero que termines como el Abuelo Roma! Por favor... ¡No lo hagas, Sacro Imperio!.- Le suplicó. El pequeño optó por huir de ahí, corriendo a otra dirección._

**. . .**

El rubio despertó bajo un techo de madera, muy hogareño. Alzó su mirada para visualisar mejor. Divisó una chimenea hacia la sala, también unas cuántas latas de cervezas vacías regadas por el suelo.

- Ah, ¡pero qué de-! .-Llevó una de sus manos a su adolorido pecho, curiosamente, vendado.- ¿Qué me... Pasó?

- ¡El Awesome de mi persona ter halló medio muerto cerca del campo de guerra! .- Le gritó esa persona que se oía desde la cocina.

- ¿Guerra?¡ Ah, I-Italia! ¡Ya ha acabado todo, me debo ir!.-

- No puedes moverte chico.- Se rió, yendo hacia donde se encontraba aquél niño.- ¿Italia? ¿Y esa quién es?

- ¡Yo...! .- Se mostró seguro por unos segundos. Su expresión fué reemplazada por confusión.- N-No lo recuerdo.-

El otro joven, escupió la cerveza en el acto.

- ¿No te... Acuerdas?.- Se mostró serio, se agachó justo frente al ojiazul.- No pareces un niño. ¿Como te llamas?

El pequeño se quedó pensante. No recordaba nada, ni a nadie.

- ¿No sabes tu nombre?.- Le siguió mirando el albino, mientras le quitaba su capa y veía la bandera- ¿Sacro Imperio?.- Murmuró para sí.

_No sé si deba... Después de todo, ha sido un trato con Austria._

- ¡N-No importa! Kesesesese, ¡desde hoy serás mi hermano! Y te llamarás... Ehm..-

- ¿Alemania?.- Soltó el chico de una.

- ¡Te diré West! Kesese~.-

El niño le sonrió. Aquél que se hacía llamar Sacro Imperio, tendría otra vida a partir de ahí.

**. . .**

_- Sacro Imperio... -Murmuró la Italiana._

_-¿Sucede algo, Italia?.-_

_- Si... Si de verdad irás a la guerra, ¿no me olvidarás por tanto tiempo lejos?.-_

_-¡Pero claro que no!.- Afirmó, tomándole las manos de forma inconsiente.- Italia, ¡Yo jamás te olvidaría!.-_

_- ¿Me lo prometes?.- Le sonrió al rubio, mostrando su meñique._

_- ... Te lo prometo.- Le devolvió la sonrisa._

**. . .**

Sacro Imperio revisaba sus pertenencias. Entre ellas se encontraba un viejo álbum de fotografías de él y la pequeña Italia. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo ojeó. Una leve presión enla cabeza apareció conforme recorría las páginas.

- ¡P-Prusia! Me duele la cabeza.- Chilló, cerrando un ojo.

- Ya, ya. Eres bastante mole- ¿Qué es eso?.- Señaló el álbum que el niño anteriormente miraba.

- Un... Álbum. Llévatelo, me ha dado jaqueca.

El prusiano tomó el álbum entre sus manos y dejó la bolsa de hielo en la mesa e irse a su habitación.

Ojeó con cuidado el álbum. Una mirada de sorpresa invadió el rostro del albino.

- _Esta debe ser esa Italia._- Pensó para sí.- _Si le ha dado ese dolor por ver unas simples fotos, no me imagino que la viera en persona._

Vió cada foto, cada nombre y cada fecha.

Era responsabilidad del Reino de Prusia criar a Alemania.

**. . .**

_La italiana corría felizmente por el campo, hacia el pequeño de negro._

_-¡Buenos días, Sacro Imperio!.- Gritó contenta.  
_

_- ¡Q-Quieta ahí!.- Dictó, nerviosa. La niña se detuvo a unos cuántos frente a él.- Siempre que te busco, te escondes. Y cuando yo trato de huir, ¡me persigues! No te comprendo._

_La joven lo miró confundida._

_- Mira, Italia, me iré a la guerra... Así que ya podrás estar tranquila.- Dijo, con la cabeza gacha._

_-¿Guerra? ¡Pero-!.-_

_- No hay peros.- Concluyó fríamente.- ¿Esperarás por mí?_

_Ella sonrió triste, sin embargo asintió. El la tomó de las manos._

_- No importa cuánto me tarde, yo volveré por tí.  
_

_**"Sin importarme nada más, Italia, volveré por tí..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa x33 Vuelvo ya con el Segundo Cap de esta historia :3 Ojalá les guste y perdónenme si está muy corto. Saluditos y besos!

* * *

_- ¡Sacro Imperio, mira!- La italiana dio un feliz grito hacia el pequeño rubio._

_- ¿El qué? – Se fijó el otro. La castaña sacó de una casita pequeña un conejo, tan blanco como la nieve.- ¿Un… conejo?_

_- ¡Lo encontré en la pradera! – Exclamó contenta mientras cargaba la pequeña criatura.- ¡Ten!_

_- ¿M-Mío? – Tomó al conejo entre sus brazos.- Gra-Gracias, Italia.- La sangre había subido a sus mejillas_

_- ¡Busquemos más! – Espetó, tomando la manga del otro, atrayéndolo hacia donde iba._

**. . .**

El prusiano yacía en la cabaña, preparándose para otra entretenida batalla.

- ¡Llévame contigo! – Le suplicó el de ojos azules.

- ¡Que no, crío! Dios… Es una pelea con el señorito, tsk.-

- ¡Pero si siempre hablas mal de él! – Respondió.- ¡Siempre dices que es un…!

- Ah ah, ni se te ocurra.- Le interrumpió el prusiano, señalándole con el dedo.- ¡Pues claro! ¡Ante mí, ese niño mimado no es nada, kesesesese! – Dictó.- Pero tú eres muy pequeño. No sé si sea bueno llevarte.

- ¡Puedo derrotarlo! – Exclamó el pequeño, decidido.

- ¡Te quedas y punto! - Concluyó el ojirojo, tomando su capa y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

El pequeño Alemania se sentía impotente. Tantas veces que su hermano iba a las batallas y luchaba, y hasta también, ganaba. Le gustaba imaginarse a él mismo en medio de aquél campo donde se desenvolvían las guerras.

"_Todo lo que desees tiene una acción y una reacción, ten cuidado… "_

Una voz del subconsciente se oyó.

El pequeño, sin saber de donde provenía aquella voz, se espantó y retrocedió. Sacó su cuchilla y apuntó a la nada.

- ¿Q-Quién eres? ¡Seas quien seas, no te tengo miedo! – Amenazó. No se escuchó nada más.

Y En eso, la voz que escuchó anteriormente, invadió los oídos del niño.

-''_Sacro Imperio…''_

- ¿Sacro qué? .- Retrocedía poco a poco.- ¿Quién eres?

- ''_Mide tus acciones, Sacro Imperio… O Algo peor podrá ocurrir en un futuro.''_

_-"Medir mis… Acciones?" – _No sabía lo que decía.

Aquella voz no se volvió a oír, se había ido dejando al pequeño rubio confundido.

**. . .**

_- Este es el día. – Espetó el austríaco – Hungría, quiero que salgas de aquí por favor. Debo hablar con Antonio un momento._

_La húngara sin más, salió de la habitación… Asomándose por el picaporte._

_- ¡Vaya! ¡Debéis de estar bien desesperado como para que vengáis a pedirme ayuda, tío. – Rió el español. Se le hacía cómico que siendo Austria una potencia fuerte junto a la fuerte Hungría, le haya venido a pedir refuerzos._

_- ¡Y-Ya cállate, tonto!.- Reclamó aquél aristócrata, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.- Me ayudarás con una plaga ¿Comprendes?_

_La castaña, junto a la italiana y el Sacro Imperio, permanecían pegados a la puerta._

_- ¿Qué creen que esté pasando?. – Preguntó la húngara, viendo a ambos niños._

_- ¡Yo, yo! – La italiana alzó la mano.- ¡Q-Quizá esté haciendo un trato sobre pasta!_

_- I-Italia, se seria, ¿Quieres? – Inquirió el pequeño, mientras una gota descendía de su sien._

**. . .**

Solo en tan amplia cabaña, se puso a curiosear entre las pertenencias del prusiano.

Armas, juguetes, dibujos, fotografías. Sus cosas estaban desorganizadas y regadas por toda la habitación del mayor.

Y El pequeño, sin más que hacer, optó por dormir un rato.

* * *

En otro lugar, siendo más exactos, en Italia, estaba la pequeña castaña mirando con detenimiento el amplio cielo azul, viendo a las estrellas.

- _Estrellas, cuídenlo… ¡Sacro Imperio, sé que volverás pronto!_ – La pequeña permanecía con fé.

'_**Pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea… De que sus vidas darían un giro por completo.'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos se hallaban reunidos detrás de la puerta. La húngara se encontraba temerosa, pensando que aquella reunión fuese algo malo. Seguida de ella estaban el Sacro Imperio y la italiana._

_- Qué nervios… -Comentó la mayor.- Me gustaría saber qué pasa ahí adentro._

_- ¡Descuide, señorita Hungría! –Exclamó la pequeña castaña.- Ya verá que el señor Austria saldrá pronto. Verdad Sacro Imperio?_

_- Ah.. Si, claro._

_- Eso espero… - El tono de la húngara sonaba preocupante.- Ruego a Dios porque no ocurra nada._

_Al otro lado de la puerta, estaba el aristócrata, discutiendo con aquél español._

_- ¿Me ayudarás entonces? – Preguntó el austríaco, viendo al otro desde su escritorio._

_- Pues durará más de lo que tenía planeado, tío… - Reconsideraba Antonio.- ¿Es tan necesario?_

_Lo es, Antonio. – Se levantó del asiento, yendo a donde se encontraba el de ojos verdes._

_- Esperen, ¡Escucho algo!. – La castaña al otro lado de la puerta sostenía un vaso de vidrio contra ésta._

_- __**Sacro Imperio no puede seguir existiendo**__._

_- ¡Ehhhh? ¿Esa cosa tan mona que viste de negro?. – El español estaba sorprendido. Anteriormente había participado en guerras, pero, ¿Matar a un país?._

_La joven se cubrió su boca debido al asombro, y siguió oyendo._

_- Es una amenaza, ¡Un peligro!. – Exclamó, exaltado._

_-Hala, ¿no crees que estáis yendo demasiado lejos sólo por territorios?_

_La húngara no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Matar a Sacro Imperio Romano? No conocía aquella parte del aristócrata. Junto con los niños se levantó rápidamente, pues el español había abierto la puerta._

**. . .**

- ¡Que encontraste a quién?. – La joven estaba con el peliplateado, en medio del bosque. Él la había citado por algo en particular.

- SHHH! ¿Qué no puedes hablar sin gritar mujer? Mein gott…

- ¡E-Es que no lo puedo creer!. – Rió. La chica se encontraba contenta.- De-Debo llevármelo! ¿Dónde está? ¡Se pondrá feliz cuando Ita lo vea!

- Ese es el problema… No lo hará.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Lo miró, incrédula.- ¿No me lo darás?

- Es que, no recuerda nada, Eli. Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Nada?. –Permaneció callada. Parpadeó. Estaba confundida.- ¿Cómo que no recuerda nada?

- Quizá sea algún efecto o reacción hacia la guerra.- Añadió.

- ¿Pero cómo pasó esto? – Suspiró la otra.- ¿Has intentado hacerlo recordar?

- De hecho, hace poco vio un álbum, pero le ha dado jaqueca. –Dijo el joven, un tanto serio.- Preferí dejarlo así. Si le dio algo así solo por ver una foto…-

- … Qué será en persona. –Completó la húngara. Quería a esos pequeños como a su vida misma. El verlos separados le rompía el corazón.- ¿Te lo quedarás?

El ojirojo asintió.

- ¿Y Cómo le has puesto?

- ¡Alemania! ¿Verdad que se oye awesome? Kesesesese~ - Permaneció sonriente. La castaña suspiró nuevamente.

- Habrá que mantener esto en secreto. Si el señor Austria se entera, ¡Lo matará!

- Pffft, serénate, Elizaveta. –Sonrió.- ¡Nadie podrá con West cuando lo entrene!

- Más te vale. Sacro Imperio es muy importante para ita.

¿Cómo podía lidiar con ese tipo de problemas?

**. . .**

_- Ah, perdonadme. –Rió el español.- Por poco os lastimo~_

_Seguido del español salió el austríaco, quien miró fijamente a la chica._

_- Hungría, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo, mirando a los niños. – Ustedes, váyanse. Los llamaré si los necesito._

_- S-Sí, señor Austria. –La italiana salió corriendo, dejándolos solos._

_- ¡Pues yo no me voy!- El pequeño rubio se quedó fijo en el lugar._

_- Sacro Imperio, anda. No pasará nada. – Le aseguró la húngara._

_- Pero…_

_- Retírate, Sacro Imperio Romano. –Dictó el austríaco._

_Sin más, el pequeño se retiró y la húngara entró, mientras el joven cerraba la puerta detrás de ella._


End file.
